


Deity's mate

by Tiny_mikannie



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, F/F, F/M, M/M, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_mikannie/pseuds/Tiny_mikannie
Summary: mikasa is a deity she was sent down to earth in order to find someone worthy enough to steal her heart. annie is a high school girl who is tired of lies people tell her in order to get with her. what happens when mikasa finds herself on the brink of death and annie takes her home and heals her? will one short tempers stubrone deity and a short stuborne high schooler over come their brash ways and find love?





	1. Someone worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated a fedual fairy tale mikasa yet I have to re watch inuyasha. Its been about 8 years.

"And what do you have to offer to me?" a raven haired girl said as she raised her lip in a snarl at the man in front of her. "W-well I am strong. I can p-p-protect you. And-" "Protect me?!" she yelled jumping to her feet and leaping to stand face to face with the man. "How can you protect me when you can't even talk with out stuttering!" her snarl now a a full out growl. "How dare you assume that I, Mikasa Ackerman, the goddess of war and strength, need protecting?!" she bellowed out. "I should kill you for even thinking-" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and another around her waist dragging her into the other room. Spinning around to face the offender she tore herself lose. "Barly! Will you stop doing that!" she yelled. "sure as soon as you learn to control your temper." he repiled calmly  "tch. Why did you stop me? He deseverd what was coming to him." "no. He didn't he was just answering your question. And may I remind you, you are running out of time." sigh " I know. It's just no one here is worthy enough to be my mate." mikasa said with a swish of her tail. "Then why not go somewhere else to find one? What about that werid place you always look down and watch? What was it called? Rath?" "Earth. Its called earth. Yes maybe I should try. But..... But what if they don't accept me if I choose a human as my mate? What if they kill me and take my palace?" "is that all you care about? Your palace?" Barly questioned raising an eye Brown knowing that's not all mikasa was worried about. "No... What... What if I do find love.. What if they kill my mate? How will I live with myself if that happened?" she said as tears streamed down her face. "You won't let them kill your mate and you know it. Now go prepare for your Joubert down to earth. I'll be watching over you just in case." he said wiping away her tears. Mikasa didn't speak she simply nodded her head and changed clothes and eat, once done she went to the imaging pool and looked down. "Its okay to be afraid. But don't worry i'll send help the moment I think you need it okay?" mikasa glanced at Barly nodded, and jumped. Barly watched her fall into an ally way so she wouldn't be seen, and truned around and left saying "I wish you well on you journey my friend. Your love and mate my be closer than you think." shutting the door behind him as he left.


	2. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres annie.

Beep beep bee- I slam my hand on my alarm cursing the Damn thing as I drag my body from my bed. I hear the soft knocking of bertholdt at my door then his nervous speaking. "A-Annie? Are y-you up? We have to leave in ten." "yeah I'm up. Just give me a few." "okay see you in a few breakfast is ready." I sigh I wish he would be scared of me like that, most people are. I hate it, I mean I like the peace and quite but, I wish there was at least one person that is not afraid. Someone who understands me. Someone who can look can look in my eyes and not flinch back and run. Whatever. "KABOOM" all of a sudden the house started to shake. "What in the-?" the it felt like someone or something pasted through me And a strong feeling to go out search... Search for what though?. My door burst open just then to reveal a worries Reiner and bertholdt. "Annie! Are you okay? We felt the house shake after that huge boom." "yeah I'm fine now get out." "jeez cranky just trying to see if your okay." they both walk out closing the door behind them and I finish getting dress. Shorlty after I start walking to school, Reiner and Bert took the car I didn't feel like riding with them I want to think about what that feeling was. As I pass by an ally I stop ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum. I feel my heart thud hard and that urge comes back. I turn and look down the ally I see a black shilloute laying on the ground. I turn and run the rest of the way to school trying to forget about what I saw but I couldn't. I'll take a closer look after school.


	3. She has a tail?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

Annie's pov.

I sit my biology class.  My last class finally. Gods though, this teacher crazy. Her name is Mrs. Zoë, or rather she has us call her Hanji. She's..unique to say the least. Well enough of her. I turn and look out the window zoning out thinking out what I saw in that ally. "-nnie. ANNIE!" I snap my head to the front "y-yes ma'am?" "care to elaborate as to why you are zoning out? What's so interesting?" "I rather not say ma'am." "then see me after class then." just then the bell rang. Damn. I watch everyone leave the room before walking up to her desk. "So ms. Leonhardt, what has taken control over your mind hmm?" 'should I tell her? I'll half lie yea thats best.' "I uh saw something and it scared me is all." I said looking down at the floor. 'Fuck I shouldn't have done that.' "it doesn't do you good to lie to me Annie. Now tell me the truth." 'lets get this over with.' "alright fine, there was a huge boom this morning that shook the apartment. Afterwards as I was walking to school I saw a body layed out in an ally way. And now I'm really freaked out." I said quickly.  
"You saw a body in an ally way? Did anybody see you?! Annie do you need a ride home? I 'll drive you." she said a little too loud for my liking. "No, mrs. Zoë nobody saw me no one else was in the ally but that body. No need to drive me." I say  
"Well okay, just be careful when you check out the body" "no I'm not-" "I know you Annie. Just be careful. Dismissed." I nod and walk out the door. I walk at a fast pace to the ally way. I stop as I get to the opening. Its that pulling feeling again. What could it mean? "Mate"  huh? "Mate mine." A little shaken I walk forward to the body. When I was close enough to see it clearly I took noticed that 'it' was a 'she'  She was laying on her side with her arm over face so I could see it. But I could see the rise and fall of her chest "good. She's still alive I can help her." I kneel to touch her when my knee lands in something wet, I look down and see something I didn't want to. She was laying in a puddle of her own blood. I look back at her covered face. I touch her arm and move it out of the way. Wow she's pretty. Her face was pale her eyes where slightly open which was kinda creepy. I turn her head a little and notice she had a small cut on her face. Who the fuck dared to cut my beloved's face?! "What beloved? Get a grip Annie you don't even know her!" "hey I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm going to take you to a hospital to treat you okay?" no response. I left her shoulder then pick up her legs "holy shit she weighs a ton."  suddenly she wraps her arms around my neck "mate mine. My mate. Love my mate."  "the fuck? Is she speaking? What does she mean mate? Is she taken? Go figure Annie you always find the girls who are taken."  she hugs me tighter "my mate. Found my mate." I was about to as he her what she was talking about when something brushed against my leg. I look down and "holy shit! She has a tail?!" "hey I can't take you to the hospital since you have a tail. They might kill you, you experiment on you. So I'll take you to my house okay?" all I got in reply was another mutter about a "mate" and it that was "hers" and that she "loved" said mate. I poke my head out of the ally and see the coast is clear. Then I made a mad dash for my apartment. I somehow managed to get the door open. I take her to my room lay her on the bed and began to clean her wounds. Only then did I notice the dog like ears on her head. "Holy shit, what did i just get myself into?"


	4. impossablely hardheaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa wakes up

Mikasa point of veiw*

*MATE. FOUND MATE.*

'what? Mate? What are you talking about? Who are you?'

*I AM YOUR BLOOD BEAST. LEAD YOU DURING YOUR ANGRIEST MOMENTS. I ALSO GUDIE YOU WHEN ITS TIME TO MARK YOUR MATE.

'But what mate? I don't have a mate to mark yet. Even if I did why would they want me? I mean lets face it beast, in a joke. I'm to stubron(?) for my own good.

*THAT IS WHY IM HERE DUMBASS. AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT I MEAN WHEN YOU WAKE. SPEAKING OF WHICH WAKE YOUR ASS UP MATE WONT WAIT FOR US TO WAKE FOREVER YOU KNOW.

'But you haven't told me who he is.'

*NOT HE. BUT SHE. AND YOU'LL KNOW NOW WAKE UP!*

My eyes snap open at the animalistc roar. 'Im laying on a bed...? But how did I get here?  
My thinking was interrupted when the door opened. And  in walked 'the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes upon...'

She looks up and at me. "Oh good your awake. How are you feeling?" I don't respond i just stare at her. "Um hello? Are you okay? Can you speak?" I nod my head slowly as I sit up slowly. When the covers fall I look down and 'BY THE SEVEN HELLS IM NOT WEARING MY TUNIC!!'

I quickly grab the blanket and cover myself. I look at her. "You human where is my tunic?!" I yelp sounding helpless. "You tunic? Oh your shirt you mean? I took it off to badge you up." the blonde human replied.  
"What?! How dare you undress me! You dare to show me the goddess of war and strength such blant disrespect?!" 'why can't I keep my damn mouth shut?'  
*BECAUSE YOUR A DAMMNED MORON DUMBASS.*  
'Shut up no one asked you.'  
"Okay frist" I look back up at her. "What the fuck are you talking about goddess? Is that why you have a tail and cat ears?" she spoke. "You...you can see my tail and ears...?" I spoke softly. "Well yea... Am I not supposed too?" I shake my head no. "Well I never was a normal person to begin with...." she whispered. "What is it that you mean? You smell of a normal human.... And look of one too. How is it that you are as you say 'not normal' when you are clearly normal looking and smelling." I huffed. She shook her head. "Its not important." she said. And for some reason she looked...sad. 'she looks sad. I don't like it. She should be smiling.'  
*THEN DO SOMETHING DUMBASS. DONT SIT THERE AND STARE COMFORT HER.*  
'Comfort? How I've never had to do that before.'  
*YOU ARE AN IDIOT.. HUG HER.*  
'Yea okay...'

I stand up looking down. 'Well at least she left me my trousers'  
I looked at her. 'she so short. Its cute'

She was looking down at the floor lost in thought. I take a deep breath and take one step standing in front of her. I wait for her to notice me and tell me to go away, bit she doesn't. I grab her into a tight hug. I feel her tense up then relax. 'This feels....like it was meant to be....like she's meant to be in my arms like this.'  
*YEA I AGREE WITH YOU THERE.*

I release her from the hug but keep my left hand on her shoulder and use my right to take her chin and lift her head so our eyes meet.  
"Never. And I mean never, let someone get in your head like this. If they call you 'not normal' then thats that. Your you. They may call you names and it may hurt but just remember this, your are not normal and thats okay. That just means your unique. That makes you special." I say looking deep in her eyes. Getting lost in the icy oceans of beauty. "You really believe that?" she whispered. "I don't believe. What sense would it make for me to believe something I already know?" I spoke leaning closer my eyes closing my eyes to little slits tilting her head to the side. I could feel her warm breath on my lips. Smell her sweet scent of apples and cherryblossoms. She slid her eyes close and stood on her toes. Just as are lips were about to meet her door burst open. "Annie Bert and I are hom- what's going on here?!" the buff blonde haired male shouted running forward grabbing Annie from my arms and pulling her to his chest. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"  
"I should be asking you that. Who are you to snatch what's mine from my arms like that!" I reply. Just then a very tall brunette male walked in. "What's going on? Reiner is something wrong with Annie? Is she okay?" "she is now. This whatever that is was trying to rape her." I was looking at the tall male. "By the gods of my home what is a titan doing here? We banished you all to hell. And I was not trying to rape her! Why would I rape what is mine? I would not force her into anything she was of not comfortable with." I retorted. "Bullshit." at this time Annie had escaped reiner's arms to which I grab her and pull her to my chest insted. "Tch you got your filthy musk all over her sweet scent. You dare to touch her without her or better yet my permission?" Annie wretched free of my arms. "Okay everyone shut up for a second will you?!" I flinched. 'uh oh I have angered her.'  
*NICE GOIMG DUMBASS*  
"Listen. Reiner this is um I never got your name..." she spoke. "Mikasa. Mikasa ackerman goddess of war and strength." I replied. "Right.... Anyway Reiner this is mikasa. I found her bleeding out in the ally Way on the way to school. So I brought her here and bandaged her up." "so her way of thanking you was.by trying to kiss you?" "I did not mean for it to go that far. I was merely trying to comfort her she was sad so I told her not to be." I huffed. "Well any way......Mikasa the blonde one is Reiner and the one you called a "titan" is bertholdt. They are like my brothers. So now that we met. Boys out. I have to rebandge her wounds." she said. "What?! No she was just trying to make a move on you and you want us to leave you alone with her?!" "yes now leave" she said as she pushed them out her room and slammed the door in their faces. She turned to me and I crossed my arms. "Okay so now let me see.your wounds" "no" "no?" "no." "why not?" "because I can take care of myself." " just let me see them" "no." "ugh why are you so impossablely hardheaded." "fine. If my wellness means that to you then," I said opening my arms wide. "Have at it princess". She stepped forward to her desk and picked up the aid kit Turing to me she pushed me into a sitting position on her bed and began working on my wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give ya a cookie if you figure out where I gpt "have at it princess"


	5. frist day fights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika goes to school

*NO ONES POV*

The light shone down on Annie's face. The small blonde girl groans as she tries to open her eyes. She sits up and rubs her eyes. As she walks out of her room the sound of the tv filed her ears. "AND WHAT A GREAT BLOCK AD STEAL FROM NUMBER NINE THIS JUST MIGHT TURN THE TABLES FOR THE HANSHING GIRLS!"   
"What on earth...?" and asked herself as she walked into the living room. What she saw mad her slightly mad. Reiner and bertholdt were sitting on the couch, Reiner looking as if he was going to explode and bertholdt shaking his head shamefully at Reiner. Whilst mikasa as she learned. Was sitting in front of the tv moving her head in time with the movement of the ball of a soccer ball. "By my fellow gods whatever is this wonderful thing?!" thats when Reiner lost it and started to laugh uncontrollably. Mikasa turned her head to look at him tilting her head as she did so. "Someone please pray tell me what ever is the matter with him. Is he sick? Does he need to be healed? Is there something I can do?" mikasa asked flicking her tail. It only seemed to make Reiner case worst, well that was until Annie slammed her foot into his stomach. "Ann[1] what the hell was that for?!" "stop laughing at her. I thought you hated her?" "that was until I found her amazingly amusing. I've never heard someone so amazed by a tv." he started to laugh again. "A tea ve? It that what is thing is? I though it was a smaller imaging pool. Like the one I used to look down on this world with." mikasa spoke absent minded as she continued moving her head with the ball. Suddenly she looked up at Annie. "Say um Annie[2]?" "yes mikasa?" "you....you wouldn't happen to know what this game is would you? It seems so fun to watch and play." mikasa asked shyly. Annie sighed. "The game is called soccer." she said. "Sakkr?" mikasa tried. Annie chuckled. "Sure mikasa close enough." she turned her head to Reiner and Bert. "Okay boys we gotta head to school. We can't be late again remember what princable(?) smith said." "yea yea okay lets go." as they were heading out the door Annie felt a tug on her hoodie and turn to see mikasa with her head and ears down. "Mikasa?" mikasa sighed before answering. "You.....you don't suppose I.......that maybe I could go to this 'school' perhapes?" Annie looked to Reiner but only getting a shrug instead so she looked to bertholdt getting a small nod as a answer. Annie looked back at mikasa who was looking down at her with a hopeful expression. She sighed. "Okay fine, BUT you have to be on you best behavior. And try not to cause trouble. Go to my room and get the red and black cap to cover your ears up. And try to hide your-" Annie was cut off by a gust of wind as mikasa disappeared into her room only returning in a blink of an eye. Annie sighed. "Just hide your tail. Okay? Don't cause trouble." she looked at mikasa who was busy stuffing her tail in a pair of pants that she was barrowing. When she was done she looked at Annie with a child in a candy store look on her face. "Okay... Lets go." Annie said turning and walking to the car. "How joyous!" mikasa exclaimed practally jumping to the seat next to Annie. Annie sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. It was indeed going to be a very long day. The car ride was silent except for the very annoying question of 'are we there yet' from mikasa every five seconds.  Finally the school came in sight and Annie almost smiled keyword almost. Getting out of the car Annie turned to mikasa. "Listen mikasa, just stay with either me, bert, or Reiner okay?" Annie said sternly. "Yes Yes I promise I promise! Can we go now please? Please please Please please?" mikasa practally yelled bouncing up and down on her toes gathering the attention of some of the students that were there. "Yes we can but you need to calm down your attracting to much attention. And whispered yelled making mikasa whimper. "My apologies Annie. I do not mean to bring you shame. But that is all I seem to be good for." mikasa said looking ashamed. I ping of pain went through Annie's heart she grabbed mikasa hand and took her to princable Smith's office. Knocking she waited for his deep gruff answer of "come in" Annie opened the door dragging mikasa in with her. "Ah miss leonhardt what brings you here? And who do we have here?" smith said leaning forward on his hands. "This is mikasa Mr. Smith. How I know her is a really long story. But to make it short she will be staying with me. She wanted to come today to test out the school to see if she wanted to stay here or not. I was just giving you a heads up now we must go class is going to start soon and a don't want to be late." Annie said in one breath. She then pulled mikasa out of his office and started walking to her class. "You had no reason to lie to that man Annie. Why would you lie to him like that?" mikasa asked. "Because if I told him the truth you would probably be taken away and experimented on. And I don't think you would want to be hacked to pieces now would you?" Annie bit out. Mikasa didn't say a word but continued to walk along side Annie.  Mikasa was caught up in looking at the ground that she didn't notice the blond haired boy in front of her until she crashed into him knocking him to the ground. "Ack." the blond male cried as he fell books scattering around him. Mikasa looked at him. "Oh my apologies I should have been paying attention to where I was walking. I did not hurt you did I?" mikasa said as she helped pick the books up and help the boy to his feet. "Hehe no I'm fine thank you though." the boy replied. Looking up at her he stuck his hand out to her. "In Armin arlert. I noticed you were walking with Annie. Are you a friend of hers?" Armin asked as mikasa took his hand. "Um you could say so." she replied. Just as Armin opened his mouth to reply a voice shouted out from the hallway. "HEY GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FRIEND BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KNOXK HIM TO THE GROUND LIKE THAT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ROYALTY?!" a avarge sized brunette male with dark sea green eyes shoved her to the ground. Mikasa looked up at him shocked. "I didn't mean to knock him down I just- ANNIE HELP!" mikasa cried as the brunette boy grabbed her shirt and held his frist up ready to punch her. "OI JEAGER! LET HER GO SHE DIDNT MEAN TO KNOCK YOUR BOYFRIEND DOWN!" Reiner shouted. "Likely story." and with that jeager hit mikasa. Mikasa fell to the ground with a cry if pain. She looked up at him with tears running down her face. "But tis true my intention was not of that to harm your friend." mikasa said. "I don't believe you bitch." jeager said with a snarl. He went to kick her only to find himself upside down on the ground. "She was two.g the truth eren. You should learn to control that nasty temper of yours." Annie said as she helped mikasa to her feet checking her cheek. Eren stood up and got into his fighting stance. "Lets go leonfart." he spat as a the crowd around them grew bigger. Annie got into her stance as well. Sneaking a glance over at mikasa she felt nothing but rage when she saw a bruise starting to form on mikasa cheek. "So be it jeager." Annie growled. Just as eren went to throw a punch both him and Annie were in the ground holding their stomachs. A short raven haried man had kicked them both in the stomach. "Get the class you lazy brats!" he shouted at the crowd of kids in the hall to which they scurried off as quickly as possible. He turned to Annie and eren on the ground. "You two have detention. Stay after school. Now get to class." he said. And with that he walked off. Annie got up and brushed herself off grabbing mikasa and going to her frist class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1. Is for Annie's name. Of y'all know y'alls vowls like short a and long a thats great. The 1 for Annie's name is the short a sound. While for the 2. When mikasa says her name she does the long a sound for Annie's name.


	6. Flash of pain

*mikasa's POV*

I sit next to Annie in her first period class. I will never understand as to why they they named them so, but fo. Now I will put up with it. For now. I think this class is ge am a tree? Or some sort. Just looking a these 'eqwayshins' is beyond my knowledge or power. Then again, I......was never able to finish school. At least not after mom and dad....

#FLASHBACK THRID PERSON POV#

"Mama look. I have finished. Is this correct mother?" a nine year old mikasa asked her mother holding up the tunic she made. The older woman turned to inspect the tunic. "Hmm very good Miketsukami*, but here your missing a stich in the symbol right...there!" Ririchiyo* said as she filled the missing a stich. "There. Now its complete. You know Miketsukami, this symbol has been passed down in our family since the beging of our dynasty." she said. "Really mother? I like the symbol, I will make all my tunics with this symbol." "mhmm is that so? Well I can't argue with what you want I guess. You are your father's daughter, stuborness and pride. Once you put your mind to something nothing can change it. I guess thats not such a bad thing." the young mikasa opened her mouth to respond but stoped once her father the king of all the gods and goddess walked in the room. "Hello mate.* How are the tunics coming along?" takane asked his mate. "They are coming along just fine mate. Just look at what Miketsukami made." Ririchiyo repiled holding up mikasa's tunic. "Hm very nice. Great work pup.* I just came to say that dinner is done, the servers are setting the table now." and with that he walks back into the dinning hall. Soon he was joined by Ririchiyo and mikasa.  
#END FLASHBAC. MIKA POV#  
I was brought back to reality by a poke to my cheek. When i turn my head my eyes land on a red brunette girl eating what looks like a......potato? She stares at me for a few more minutes before looking back down at her paper and writing. I turn my head back to the board and stare unblinking at what has been written. A few seconds of starring I feel paper fall on my hand when I look down a folded paper was on my hand. I unfold the paper and read what was written.   
'Hey are you okay? You looked like you were about to cry.'  
I was slightly touched.  
I was about to write a reply but then this gods awful ringing started. I jumped up and grabbed on to Annie. "What are you doing?" she asked monotoned "what was that hurtful noise?" I asked. "That's the bell, it signals us when its time to go to the next class. Now off." she said with a annoyed undertone in her voice. "Uh oh I've made her angery once more"  
'YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS.'  
"Shut up."    
"Lets go, mikasa." Annie spoke sharply.   
"Yes, Annie" I reply. And we begin walking to her next class. All they way there I was being started at and I was starting to annoyed, highly. When we stopped by annie's locker the staring still didn't stop beginning to get fed up I leapt forward bearing my fangs and letting out a deep growl, scaring the group away. Suddenly feeling a heavy thud against my head, I turn and find Annie glaring at me. "Come. With. Me. Now." she gritted out so I followed her to the bathing chamber, (though if you ask me they should name it something else as the lack of hot springs), she spun and grabbed the front of my barrowed tunic and pulled me down so that we were eye level. "If you can't control yourself you can leave and go back to where ever the hell you came from!" Annie barked in my face. I could feel myself about to cry, so I did the only thing I knew, hurt feelings. "Oh, is that so? Well then maybe I will I have not the slightest clue as to why I thought you were worth anything to me, to anyone. Nobody will want a stubborn headed stuck up lowly bitch like you. Now since you don't want me around I'll take my leave." I straighten my back ignoring the hurt flashing in annie's eyes. As I spin on my heels and place my hand on the door I pause, turn my head slightly letting the tears slip down my face. "Barley is right as usual, I am a bad judge of people, I was hoping to make a friend. But, I guess this is one if the many things I fail at." with that said I walk out the door and out the bulding. I continue walking until I found myself in the forest. Continuing walking I come across a river.  I walk up to the bank and sit down. "Why can't I do something simple as keeping my temper checked." *BECAUSE YOUR A FUCKING DUMBASS THATS WHY* "shut up no one asked you any way." I hear yelling off in the distance. I stand up and walk to where I here the yelling. "Get off me bastard! Help! Somebody!" I jump behind a tree to watch the scene in front of me. "Shut up! If you cooperate this will go easy and won't hurt, much! Bahaha ah who am I kiddin? I'm going to make this hurt a lot! Scream all you want princess, cuz ain't nobody is gonna hear ya!" what I saw disgusted me to my core. What I saw was a gruffy looking man pinning down a 5'1 silver haired glasses wearing female. I quickly jump behind the tall male and throw him off. "Bastard! Who the hell are you!" The man shouted. Ignoring him I motioned for the girl to get behind me, once she is I turned to the man. "Oi who the he'll are you ruinin my fun!" He shouted once more. "I'm your worse fucking nightmare." In a flash of glinting light my claws were through is chest. Jerking my hand from his chest I watched him fall to the ground, lifeless. I turned to the woman "are you okay?" Getting a nod insted of a verbal response. "Your leg looks really bad" I said looking at the large and deep gash from the thigh to the ankle. "Do you wish for me to take you to a hos pit all?" The woman shook her head no. "Fine, I will take you to your dwelling, is that fine?" The woman hesitates before nodding "okay I'm going to pick you up and carry you is that okay?" She nodded once more so I pick her up as gently as I could. she winches when I touch her leg. "Forgive me I did not mean to hurt you. I do not know where you live so I need you to give me information as to where you dwell." I spoke as gently to the woman a I could. "I live in an apartment complex on iwaswa street room 12" the woman spoke before passing out. When i looked down I noticed that she was losing a lot of blood, quickly. I take off running at break neck speed quickly gettimg to the womans apartment. Upon entering the room I gently set her down on her what annie called a couch earlier. Annie......i wonder what she's doing no! Now is not the time. "My lady where is your healing sapps and cloths?" She points up stairs "in the bathroom under the sink" she spoke weakly. I rush up stairs and get the healing sapps and cloths and rush to start cleaning the wound. Upon closer examination I notice that the wound needs to be sewed or it will be infected. I look up at her face noticing that she passed out, good nowd my chance. I quickly get the needle and thread ready and started to sew up the gash. Once I finished I cleaned around the wound and put the cloth around the leg. Once that was done I packed up the cloths and sapps placed them back where I got them from sat on the floor next to her and waited. However the image of the man falling to the ground kept appearing in my head. It brought back horrible and painful memories.

#FLASHBACK THIRD PERSON#  
"mother?" Nine year old mikasa asked.  
"Yes dear?" Ririchiyo answered her daughter. "Where is father?" Mikasa asked her mother. "I am not sure sweet heart" she answered. Just then the door opened and in walked her father and uncle. Mikasa went to run to him but her mother stopped her. Mikasa looked up at her mother in a questioning manner. She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she saw the horrified look upon her mothers face. "Mother? What's wrong?" As she got no response she looked to her father "father something is wrong with ahh!" As she was asking her father sha began to take notice of the ever growing red stain upon her father pearl white tunic. "Father?" A deep chuckle chaught her attention she looked up at her uncle. He smiled a evil wide fanged smile, one that sent a freezing shiver down mikasa's spine. Mikasa watched scared and sick as her uncle threw Jer father's lifeless body, that seemed to fall in slow motion. Her uncle chuckles once more as he takes a  step forward. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He spoke in a deep gruff and proud voice. Mikasa felt her mothers grip on her shoulders tighten. "What have you done taka?!"  Taka flashed forward pushing mikasa away grabbing her mother by her waist and chin. "Now now my dear. No need to fret I'm here now. I have you all to myself." Ririchiyo wrenched herself from taka's hold. "I will never be yours! Gaugahh!" Just as Ririchiyo called the gaurds, taka periced her heart with his claws through her chest. Mikasa screamed as her mother fell to the floor. Only then did the gaurds come and surround taka "taka the crimes you have committed this day shall grant you the death penalty!"  Commander pixis shouts. "Bah! You cant kill me without the word of the Royal family!" Taka laughed. "Then you forget the young lady." Barley spoke up arms around mikasa holding her tightly. He turned to mikasa and spoke gently "my lady what is it that you wish for his fate? Do you want to continue with death penalty or something else?" Barley held her closer. Mikasa's voice trembled as she spoke "the dungeon take him there. Let him rot." Pixis tied taka's hands behind his back. "Well there you have it, take him away." As the guards marched taka to the dungeon pixis kneeled in front of mikasa. "My lady though you are small and still young, you must take the throne. You are the only heir." Pixis spoke gently. "I'll do as best I can." Mikasa said with determination. Thus started the rule of the cold hearted mikasa.  
#END OF FLASHBACK MIKAS POV#  
As my thoughts came to an end I heard soft groaning from the couch and quickly stood up. "My lady are you okay?" I spoke to the woman on the couch. "What happened? Where am I?" She spoke groggly. "My lady you were attacked in the forest. And I saved you. You did not want me to take you to the hos pit all. So I took tou home and badged you up." I repiled. She looked at me for a while. "Thank you. Im still tired." She said tiredly. "If that is what you wish, I shall take gaurd over you."  I said as I sat down. As she fell asleep my mind wonder to annie. 'I wonder if shes okay. I fell bad for what I said. I shall beg for her forgiveness once this lady is healed and able to get around by herself.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miketsukami*, Ririchiyo* names from uni boku ss. mate.* used as a distant affection.  
> Pup* also used as distant affection. But to children.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad under my name mikasaxannie rulz.


End file.
